Los 12 usos de la sangre de Draco
by Vanitae
Summary: La sangre de dragón es increíblemente útil por sus propiedades mágicas, aunque nadie querría tener un dragón como mascota, ¿no?


Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco&Hermione"

del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

**Disclamer****: **Los personajes, lugares y situaciones relacionadas con el Potterverso son de autoría de J.K Rowling. La trama con la que se desenvuelve esta historia es mía.

* * *

_**AVISO:** ESTE FIC ESTA EN PROCESO DE REEDICIÓN, POR ENDE PUEDE QUE CAMBIEN VARIOS ASPECTOS DE SU CONTENIDO. LEER BAJO ESTE ACUERDO._

* * *

_Los 12 usos de la sangre de Draco:_

_**1. Limpieza**_

— ¡Ay! —exclamó de nuevo Lavender Brown—. Hagrid, ¿para qué hacemos esto?

—Bueno, algunos de los Escregutos tienen aguijón —repuso con entusiasmo Hagrid. Lavender se apresuró a retirar la mano de la caja—. Probablemente sean los machos... Las hembras tienen en la barriga una especie de cosa succionadora... creo que es para chupar sangre.

—Ahora ya comprendo por qué estamos intentando criarlos —dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente—. ¿Quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemarlo, aguijonearlo y chuparle la sangre al mismo tiempo?

—El que no sean muy agradables no quiere decir que no sean útiles —replicó Hermione con brusquedad—. La sangre de dragón es increíblemente útil por sus propiedades mágicas, aunque nadie querría tener un dragón como mascota, ¿no?

— ¿Estas segura, Granger? —Malfoy dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Hagrid, y Hermione comprendió su error. Por supuesto que alguien si querría tener un dragón como mascota, y para su desgracia el incidente con Norberto, el dragón ilegal de Hagrid, no había quedado en el olvido para Malfoy. Hermione balbuceó intentando rebatirlo, sin embargo sus intentos no lograron más que alborotar las burlas de los Slytherin presentes, y aumentar la incomodidad de Hagrid.

Satisfecho, Malfoy reconoció su victoria y lanzó una sonrisa socarrona a una ya sonrosada Hermione, no sin antes comentar al viento algo que sonó muy parecido a un _"y sé que no es el único, Granger" _seguido por un guiño que turbó a la chica. _"Ya verás"_ concluyó Draco antes de irse. Y Hermione temió eso como una promesa.

* * *

Los días se sucedieron envueltos en una extrañeza inusual, tan inusual como las conclusiones a las que Hermione Granger llegó intentando dar explicación a la nueva actitud que Malfoy había adoptado. Para la Gryffindor, consistía en una nueva táctica de tortura, o de eso trataba de convencerse; pues las demás explicaciones no tenían para ella algún fundamento lógico. Y estaba en lo cierto, ya para esos momentos, la lógica no tenía lugar allí.

Porque si así lo fuera, qué de lógico podría tener entonces, que justo a la mañana siguiente del incidente, junto con el habitual diario El Profeta, Hermione hubiera recibido un extraño paquete que consistía no solo en una carta algo más formal que las que acostumbraban enviarle, sino también en un...en un... ¿Trago? ¿Acaso alguien le había enviado un trago? ¿A Hermione Granger? Debía ser eso, o una muestra de alguno, quizá era la muestra gratis de un nuevo tipo de bebida mágica, lo cual explicaba el pequeño frasquito de vidrio, incapaz de albergar más que un sorbo de esa espesa y oscura bebida. Claro, eso era. Sin embargo, según vio, ninguno de sus compañeros había recibido una, y para ser francos, quién enviaría alguna a una estudiante de colegio, que además de menor de edad, era reconocida como una de las brujas más _centradas_ de su generación, por ende era poco probable que quisiese probar algo más fuerte que su ocasional Cerveza de Mantequilla. Ridículo, completamente ridículo.

Abrió entonces la aparatosa carta, que para su opinión estaba algo más membretada de lo necesario, y despedía un nada leve aroma a ¿limpio? sí, a limpio, como la ropa recién lavada por los elfos, o su shampoo mágico -_Sedusa "tan manso y sedoso como los rizos de Medusa"-_. Quizá se trataba de un nuevo acondicionador de la línea, eso esperaba, ciertamente el shampoo no estaba alcanzando para domar su nada manso y sedoso cabello.

Quitó el sello de lacre negro y leyó: _"Úsese para todo tipo de suciedad"_ bien, para comenzar había esperado algo como -"Nadie más se quedara de piedra al ver su cabello de nuevo"- pero no, quizá no era un acondicionador sino un detergente. Sin embargo, lo que decía a continuación dejaba muy claro que era otro tipo de sustancia, una que le erizó los vellos. _"Limpia Grasa en los calderos, pociones fallidas, restos de polvos flu, baba de gusarajo y hasta la..."_ — _¡¿Sangre Sucia?!_ —chilló en voz alta. Los Gryffindor a su alrededor la miraron asustados por la sorpresa.

— ¿Sangre sucia? De qué hablas, Hermione —preguntó Harry dubitativo. Ella negó con la cabeza y al levantar la mirada lo vio, Draco Malfoy la observaba fijamente desde la mesa de Slytherin, Hermione de nuevo sintió la turbación que esa mirada le provocó el día anterior, algo nuevo se veía en aquellos ojos, algo que la chica no lograba descifrar. Sintió de pronto la urgencia de huir. Tomó de la mesa el frasquito y salió rauda del Gran comedor. Harry había notado la dirección de la mirada de su amiga. Algo tenia que ver Malfoy, y sus sospechas aumentaron cuando al poco tiempo de salir Hermione, el Slytherin se levantó de su mesa y salió también de la sala. Eso en definitiva no era una buena señal.

Hermione subía ya las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cuando notó que algo le faltaba. — ¡Estúpida carta! —bufó molesta mientras giraba de nuevo en dirección al Gran comedor. Pero antes de poder bajar algún escalón, algo la detuvo. Subió su mirada para distinguir a la persona con la cual había chocado y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, un terror que hasta entonces no había sentido por dicho personaje.

—Dame eso —dijo Hermione tratando de arrebatar de las manos del chico la carta—. Dámela, es mía —insistió con voz trémula.

—Qué temes —le espetó el chico—. Qué escondes —Hermione demudó su expresión, ella no escondía nada, claro que no, esa carta era suya, era su privacidad y nadie tenia derecho a entrometerse.

—Dámela, Harry, es mía.

Harry retrocedió una vez más evitando que Hermione pudiera tomar la carta, y a pesar de lograr su objetivo alguien detrás suyo se la arrebato.

—Que mal, Potter. Tan bajo has caído ya como para tener que robarle la correspondencia a tu noviecita Sangre-sucia.

Hermione aguantó el aliento como quien intenta desesperadamente no ahogarse mientras lo sumergen en agua helada. No podía ser posible, si ya estaba bastante incómoda con la idea de que Harry importunara en sus asuntos, el que ahora el Hurón-descerebrado se inmiscuyera le provocaba unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy.

— ¡Ni tuyo, Harry! —protestó molesta Hermione.

—Deberías oír a tu noviecita, Potter. A las mujeres les gusta que les hagan caso —dijo en tono de quien conoce el tema de sobremanera—. Y al parecer la tuya lo requiere desesperadamente.

Hermione entornó los ojos mientras su boca dibujaba una gran "O", que murió a causa de unos balbuceos acompañados de un dedo acusador hacia Malfoy.

Draco rio ante la patética indignación de la chica, y se acercó ofreciéndole la carta. Hermione abrió tanto sus ojos, que la totalidad de su iris marrón se divisaba con claridad. Malfoy rio de nuevo y se acercó aún más a la chica tomando su mano y depositando allí el pergamino.

—Ya lo sé, Granger, es sorprendente tener la oportunidad de tenerme tan cerca —rio—. Pero se buena y cierra esos ojos, me incomodas un poco —concluyó con un fingido escalofrió.

Hermione balbuceó otra vez sin conseguir que algo coherente saliera de su boca. Harry mientras tanto miraba molesto y confuso al Malfoy más risueño que hubiera visto hasta el momento.

—No me mires así, Granger, el que no sea muy agradable no quiere decir que no sea útil, ¿no? —la citó desenfadadamente.

Eso era lo último que se esperaba oír, ciertamente el comentario mordaz del chico la tomó descolocada haciendo que chillara algo alterada — ¡¿Sí?, pues yo no quiero un Draco de mascota! —y se fue velozmente envuelta en un aura de furia e indignación, al parecer más a causa de su incoherente comentario, que de lo hecho por los chicos.

Antes de doblar la esquina, pudo escuchar claramente como Harry renegaba la intrusión del hurón, y las palabras con las que Malfoy le respondió hicieron que se detuviera abruptamente. _"La sangre de dragón es increíblemente útil por sus propiedades mágicas, Potter. Aunque pocos tienen la oportunidad de tener a su alcance la más pura. Creo que Granger tiene suerte…"_. Hermione creyó reconocer esas palabras de alguna parte e inconscientemente apretó la carta en su mano. _"quizá aún tenga esperanzas después de todo, si acepta lo que realmente quiere", _ completó para si misma la frase, al tiempo que Draco la pronunciaba, eran en esencia las mismas palabras que concluían la carta, esa carta.

_"Yo de ti no estaría tan preocupado, Potter"_concluyó Malfoy, y Hermione siguió su camino apretando con una mano el pequeño frasquito que aún tenia en el bolsillo de su túnica, y la carta con su otra mano. Quizá para Harry lo dicho por Malfoy no tenía sentido alguno, pero para Hermione Granger fue la confirmación de que en definitiva lo del día anterior sí había sido una promesa. _"Ya verás". _Ahora lo que la atormentaba era el por qué.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Lo logre! o eso espero. Siempre todo para el último momento, mala cosa.

_**Tengo el leve presentimiento de que esta historia será descalificada por su inclinación a necesitar continuación, en verdad sería para mí muy triste, sin embargo, la historia es lo que es y no pude cortarle las alas. Asumiré las consecuencias. :(**_

Ahora, el título del fic es _Los 12 usos de la sangre de Draco, _pues bien, en un principio pensé hacerlos todos en un solo capítulo, sin embargo, me pareció que el límite de palabras era un contra a la hora de explotar la idea. Por esto presento este fic, con la esperanza de continuarlo, aunque en sí ya es algo, aún queda tela por cortar, o eso creo.

Bien, con respecto a la historia, he de decir que surgió por la conversación de Draco y Hermione en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, en el libro de la Orden Fénix, me pareció magnifico jugar con eso.

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Y como siempre espero sus reviews si tienen algo que decir, o no :D.


End file.
